


What are you thinking about?

by BriskKnight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriskKnight/pseuds/BriskKnight
Summary: Maia wants to know what is going on inside of Clary's (beautiful) head.





	What are you thinking about?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my tumblr prompts; title was the prompt.

“What are you thinking about?”

The words slipped past Maia’s lips too fast for her to catch them, though she didn’t really want to anyway. She loved hearing Clary talk. Clary was very passionate and opinionated, yet so very peaceful and carefree. She was funny and bright, and Maia felt like she could talk with the girl forever and she would never regret a moment.

Clary’s lips perked up into a soft smile and she threaded her fingers through Maia’s. “How happy I am to be here with you”. She brushed her thumb over Maia’s hand gently and looked at Maia with those eyes, the ones that would never fail to make her blush.

Maia’s lips broke into a huge smile and her cheeks heated. This was all so very new but Maia hoped that this will never get old. It took her a second to calm down enough to reply, although as always she already had the reply waiting on her lips. “I think I’m the happier person here”.

Clary’s smile widened further and she leaned in closer to her girlfriend, holding in happy giggles as she replied, “Is that so?”

Maia’s eyes flicked down to Clary’s lips before she gazed into her eyes. The other girl was so close now, and Maia usually needed her personal space but she absolutely loved having Clary near her. “Mmhmm”.

Clary closed her eyes and leaned in slightly, waiting for a kiss. Maia took advantage of the situation, bringing her hand that wasn’t entwined in Clary’s up to tickle her girlfriend’s side. Clary burst into laughter as expected, trying to push Maia’s hands away and simultaneously pull her girlfriend closer.

Maia stopped to let her breathe and as Clary caught her breath she gave Maia that look again, even more intense than before. Maia leaned in and caught the other girl’s lips in hers. Clary made a little surprised noise (which was so cute Maia’s heart melted) and then relaxed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around the other girl.

They pulled back for air, and Clary rested her forehead on Maia’s. She put her hand on Maia’s thigh and squeezed, causing Maia’s breath to stutter for a split second.

“I am also thinking about how I want to take you to the dance.”

Maia chuckled, bringing her hand up to cup Clary’s cheek.

“I would love that,” Maia said seriously looking deep into her girlfriend’s eyes, and now it was Clary’s turn to blush.

Maia leaned in and kissed each of Clary’s blushing cheeks, and threaded their hands together again. It could be love, given some time. This definitely could be love.


End file.
